Shinobi Hitman Clash
by kikizoey
Summary: Some of the Naruto people are going over sea. But everyone is falling for Hinata. Who should Hinata chose while helping protecting people she love and know or people she doesn't know?
1. The Begening and the Sleepover

Kikizoey: THIS IS MY FIRST KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NARUTO CROSSOVER!

Hinata: K-kikizoey, Why is everyone here?

Kikizoey: Because.

Hanabi: I still don't getted.

Kikizoey: Nevermind.

Hibari: This is stupid. Everyone is crowding.

Kikizoey: Well sorry. Everyone is need it. Even you. SO JUST SHUT UP HIBARI!

Hibari: What do you say. *pulling out hid tonfus*

Kikizoey: Just shut up I have a headache.

Gokudera: HAHAHAHA! She got you good. OHHHHHH! :)

Hibari: Shut up or I bite you to death!

Kikizoey: Disclamer please.

Yamamoto: I do it! :) Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not anime or manga.

Kikizoey: Everyone is in they're younger years too. Not shippuden.

* * *

"Shizune" yelled the fith hokage. Tsunade.

"Yes" said after Shizune came runnung in.

"GO get Tenten, Hinata, Shikamura, Nauto, Sakura, and Ino" yelled Tsunade.

"Right away" said Shizune.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

"They're here" said Shizune in.

All the ninjas came in.

"Hey grandma why are we here" said Naruto.

"NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES THEY I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME GRANDMA" yelled angry Tsunade.

Everyone sweatdrop. "They're at it again" said Sakura.

"Anyways. I want all of you to go on a mission we recived. Y-" Tsunade started said.

"All right! Finally something to do" said a happy Naruto.

Tsunade gave Naruto the death glare. "As I was saying you have to go over seas to proctect someone. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is fourteen years old. This is the B-rank missions. It will also take about at least on year or more. You all are going to be tranfor student from somewhere from a place over seas. Don't let people know that your shinobi and from the hidden leave villedge" said Tsunade searous, "Any questions."

"Yeah just one. Why are we guarding him anyway" said Ino thinking how he looks.

"He is the tenth generate boss if the Vongola family in the Mafia world" said Tsunade.

"I don't get it at all" said Naruto in a confuse way.

"You don't need to get. Okay now the leader of this mission is Shikamaru. The-" Tsuande started again.

"Why is Shikamaru is team leader and not me" ask Naruto.

"Well because he is smarter then you. So SHUT UP NARUO" yelled Tsunade, "Okay now. The next person who is going to be in next in charge is Sakura. Now all of you get ready. We are leaving tomrrow moring. Now go" order Tsunade. Then everyone left.

* * *

**Hinata POVs**

I was on my way to the Hyuuga hosehol until Sakura, Ino, and Tenten came an walk with me.

"Hi Hinata" they said happily.

"H-hi g-guys" I said to them.

"Hey Hinata, We wanted to invite you for a girl sleepover before we leave in the moring" said Ino.

"S-sure. When" I ask happily.

"My house tonight after everyone is ready" said Sakura.

"O-okay" I said.

"Okay. See you later" said Sakura happily.

"Hey Billboard brow! I thought we said at_ my _house" yelled Ino.

"What did you say Pig" yelled Ino.

"Here it go again. At least it not about Sasuke" said Tenten in a dissaprove matter, "Hey Hinata, Let's meet up with Ino at her flower shop."

"S-sure. I-i g-got to g-go now. Bye" I said then left to my house.

Once I got there I went to inform my father that I'm going on a mission. I went his study room. Then I open the door and said "F-father."

"Hinata, You may come in" he said sternly.

I came in and said "I'm g-going o-on a m-mission t-tomrrow m-moring."

"Good. Finally you can try to redeem yourself" he said.

"Also t-tonight I-i'm m-meeting up w-with s-some of my t-team m-mates w-who are a-apart of the t-team tonight for we can leave together" I said.

"Okay. Now you are dismiss" he said. Then I left. I went to my room colleting my things I might need. I pack my regular clouthing. My traning clouthing. Might as well keep my skills up. Some sandals. My wepans I might need like kanta, kunias, etc.. My meditcal things. Some books. Few extra scrolls from big, small, and mediam. Also my weapan bag. I also some other things I might need. I took some scrolls and they all went into it. I put it into my backpacks. Then I left my house after saying good bye to everyone. I went and look for Ino's parents' flowers shop. I saw Ino and Tenten there already.

I went up to them and said "S-sorry I'm l-late."

"It all kay I just arrive just now" said Tenten.

"Now let go to Billboard's house now" yelled and order Ino said.

"Even Sakura isn't here you still making front of her" said Tenten.

I laugh nervously playing with my fingers while looking down. Then we started to walk. When we got there Saukra came and greeted us.

"Hey guys you made it" said Sakura.

"Yeah" we all said.

"What time is it" Ino ask.

"Seven o' clock" said Sakura, "Why?"

"Because we have to wake up early so we have to sleep now because it will take a long time to get there" Ino excplain. She doesn't want to look ugly on they're first day somewhere over seas.

"Your right" said Sakura hoping she meet Sasuke they're. He is away on a mission with Neji and Rock Lee.

"Um.. O-okay. L-let's g-get ready for b-bed" I said. After that we went to the bathroom took a bath, use the bathroom, and brush our teeth. All in different times. After that we went to sleep.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done now.

Temari: Everyone is out of character a bit.

Kikizoey: Yes I know and I'm very sorry. I can't make them in characters because I didn't see Naruto for long time and I'm on episode 89 in Naruto. In Katekyo Hitman Reborn in episode 75. As you can see I'm very sorry.

Yamamoto: Its okay.

Kikizoey: Don't forget to vote who Hinata should be with.

Everyone: R&R


	2. Arrvial

Kikizoey: Next Chapter!

Hibari: This story just after you made the first chapter. How sad.

Kikizoey: Well sorry. Anyway I hope all of you like though. I'm trying to do the best I can. Sorry if any grammar, spelling, OCness, and anything else is wrong.

Naruto: Well anyway hope this chapter is better then the last one. *walk out of the room*

Kikizoey: That wired. Anyway hope you like it. Now here is the disclamer. I also tried to make this a bit longer. Or if anyone want to make the story short in chapters. Or maybe both.

Hibari: Just do the disclamer before its more crowding. I hate crowding. *growls*

Kikizoey: Fine. I don't own nothing just the story not anime or manga. HAPPY NOW!

Sasuke: What the hell your not supose to do it yourself idot. *smack back of my head*

Kikizoey: Got to go see ya. *start running away*

Sasuke: Not so fast. *run after me*

* * *

**Hinata POVs**

I woke up and went to the bathroom. Then I went and change my clouthing into my regluar clouthing I usaully wear. Then I came back where everyone is sleeping but they're awake now.

"G-good moring g-guys" I said.

"Good moring" they said.

"Hey guys did you have a dream that Lady Tsunade want us early to explain something like about now" said Sakura.

We all nod are heads. Then it hit our heads. We have to go now we realise. Then everyone went did they're things in five minutes. Then I remeber my dream.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_I walk into the Hokage office and saw Tsunade there. _

_I came up to her and said to her calmly "You call for me."_

_"Yes. Come early for I explain you something we you and the team."_

_"Hai" I said confendently._

_"Good. Oh Hinata oh how I wish you speak without shuttering."_

_I blush from that comment._

End

* * *

**No POVs**

"Ready everyone" said Ino exctiedly "Time to go now."

Everyone all grab there things and left and went to the hokage office running really really fast. Once everyone they're Tsunade start excplain something.

"Everyone I see you got my dream message justu" Tsunade said very inpress with herself for making it.

"Hai" Everyone said nodding they're head.

"Anyway everyone don't wear those clouthing in public. Once you get to your new house that the clinent bought for you. It attend all the clouthing you need to wear. You are starting school again. B-" Tsunade started to said.

While saying it Hinata was thinking 'He must be nice then'.

Ino thought 'He must be rich' then starting to think if he hot or not.

"NO WAY GRANDMA! WHY SCHOOL I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL" yelled Naruto.

"BECAUSE THAT HOW YOU BLEND IN! NOW OVER THERE THIRTEEN OR FOURTEEN YEAR OLDS GET OUT OF SCHOOL AND DO NOTHING AND ARE NINJAS" yelled Tsunade.

Everyone sweatdrop. Then Naruto just shut up when Tsunade gave him death glare again.

"Any ways as I was saying you are going to school. Tenten, Sakura, and Shikamaru are in two-a. Hinata, Naruto, and Ino are in one-a. So everyone over there well have they're own room. You find the rooms to your liking and will have your name on the door too to make less confuse" said Tsunade, "Now go they're a boat going to take you know. I'm going to teleport you to the boat is now."

Then a poof noise came and smoke with that they all disapear some where.

They go there and saw a man and came over and ask him is he bringing him them over there. He said yes.

They all got into the boat. The boat start moving. It was about a two hour long ride but arrive there but it felt like ten hours. But the whole time you keep hearing Naruto and Ino saying "Are we there yet" or "How much longer" if lucky a couple time saying "How longer its going to take." well it not luck.

But you also here Sakura saying to Naruto "Just shut up Naruto" or "Baka, SHUT UP."

Then you hear Naruto responde each time saying "But Sakuraaaaaa. Its taking forever" in a whiny voice.

Then Sakura say to Ino "Shut up Pig" or "Shut it Ugly."

Then Ino would responde "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIG BILLBOARD BROW" or "WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY! WHEN YOU ARE TEN TIMES MORE UGLY THEN ME."

Then Hinata would try to make them to stop fighting. But it work only five times. They fight at least twenty times.

Shikamuru would etheir say "What a drag" or say "I'm trying to sleep." Some time even sleep thourgh the whole thing.

The boat driver would sometime laugh or say "Kids these days" then rember some his childhood memories while rowing the boat.

Once they got there they saw a baby in a suit with a hat. A yellow pacfier and a green lizard on his hat.

Then he said "Ciaossu. I'm tutor hitman Reborn. I'm the one who send you. This is the person you have to protect." Pulling out the picture.

"He is so cute~" said Ino and Sakura talking about Reborn and didn't bother to look at the picture..

Then then they tried to pick him up but failed. Reborn pull out a gun but before was his lizard but transform and said "Don't do that if you want to live. I'm a hitman."

Then everyone sweat drop. Tenten and Naruto thought 'That is so cool~.' Hinata thought 'What we got ourself into.'

Then Reborn said "Time to show you your new home. I explain while we get there."

With that everyone followed Reborn and went to they're new house.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done. I hope you like it.

Reborn: This is good. But need more work.

Kikizoey: Your right.

Hinata: I-i b-bearly s-speak a-again.

Kikizoey: Okay. More speaking parts for you the next chapter.

Hinata: H-hai. :)

Kikizoey: Oh yeah vote in reveiw or voting poll.

Hinata: I-i t-trust a-all of y-you f-find s-someone g-sood for m-me. *blushing*

Kikizoey: Good now. Sorry for out of charaterness. Or it doesn't make sense.

Hibari: Crowding. Ugh I hate all of you people. I'm leaving now. *walk out*

Everyone: R&R~


	3. New House New Rooms House Arrvial

Kikizoey: Next chapter. -_-

Hinata: W-why aren't you e-excited?

Kikizoey: I have a major headache now.

Sakura: Sucks to be you then.

Kikizoey: Oh yeah before I forget. Hinamori Yuki. THANK YOU! Because of you said in your review. I want to make something clear to everyone who is reading. No I didn't copy Love From the Sky & the Moon. Sorry if you did. That story is **WAY **better then mine. It also one of my favorite stories too. Sorry again.

Yamamoto: Kikizoey doesn't own anythiny. Just story not anime or manga.

Kikizoey: SORRY ITS LATE! SCHOOL REALLY SUCKS FOR ME! T-T I STARRTED A FEW WEEKS AGO AND I HAD TO LEAVE FOR SOMETHING!

* * *

They walk to there new house. Once they got there everyone went room hunting. Shikamaru found his first. It was the first door in the room section. In the house it was HUDGE. The house it divide in sections. First section when you came in it the halls. Go straght and take your first left. Its the living room. Next to the living room its the bathroom. If you go straght from the front door and to your first right its the kitchen. Its like a regular kitchen. Almost looks like Nana's. Tsuna mom. Next to the kicthen its the Dinning room. It has a long table that its enough for them and a few guest. From the front door. You go straght until you see a door. Open the door and its the rooms. The rooms are Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and the guest rooms.

Shikamaru's room look like this: The door color is a type of Earthy Green. In a light color says 'Shikamaru'. There a picture of the leaf villedge symbol. Open the door the walls' color is a dark brown. Right in the conor its a bed. It was the same style back in the leaf village. Their a cabent for his clouthing. They're some books in the bookself. Also some games he played back home and some others like checkers and chess. They're was a desk with a computer with printer too. Still enough to do homework. Ipod with the music he might like. Cell phone with apps. A cool one in fact. The closet was filled with clouthing he like and fit in. In the room their a bathroom too. Everything was in place. Shikamaru unpack all his things. Change to the uniform it was the black one like Gokudera Hayato. He thought, 'Nice room. I'm going to like it here.' Then did an almost a smile.

Then Naruto find his it was next to Shikamaru's. It look like: The door was a bright type of orange. Says 'Naruto' in bright readable yellow. With a ramen picture next to it. Inside they're was a stero filled with music that he might like. There a tv with a VCR/DVD player. XBOX 360 filled with games. Play station 2 with games. Gamecube with games. PSP with games. DS with games. DSI with games. Ipod with the same music on the go. He had an american bed. A cabent. A desk with a computer with printer. Still enough to do homework. But Naruto doubt he'll use it for homework. Skateboard with helmets, kneepads, and armpads. A cool cellphone with apps. There was a bathroom in the room too. He unpack is his things. Everything was in place. He also had the same uniform too like Yamamotto Takeshi. "This is going to be AWSOME! BELIVE IT!" yelled Naruto happily. Then did a HUDGE smile.

Ino found hers. It was right across Shikamaru's. It look like this: The door was a dark purple. Says 'Ino' in light purple. Its has pictures of flowers. Inside it was there was a princess bed with drapes in lavender. The wall are cove in a pretty type of purple. There was a princess beru with make-up and a hair brush. Hair scrunches and some narual nature friendly can hair spray and gel. There was a desk with a computer with printer. Still enough to do homework. Also a laptop with a laptop printer. A tv with VCR/DVS player. A stero with music she might like. Ipod she might like. A cool cell phone with cool apps. DSI with games. DS with games. The closet was a walk in one. It got all the clouthing she like. There is a bathroom with everything she needed. She unpack all her thinkgs. She change into her uniform. It looks like Sasagawa Kyoko's uniform. She then said happily "I like it here. This is going to be a fun year!" Smile like Naruto did but bigger.

Sakura then found hers. It was next to Ino's. Here how it looks: The door was a very dark pink color. In cherry blossom color pink says 'Sakura'. Next to it. There picture of cherry blossom. Inside the walls are hot pink color. There also a princess bed with pink drapes. There a princess beru with brush and make-up. A desk with a computer with a printer. Enough room for homework. A laptop with a printer. Ipod with music she might like. A stero with the same music. Books in the bookself. DS with games. DSI with games. A tv with VCR/DVD player. A cell phone with apps which its so cool. She unpack all her things. The closet is a walk in one. All her clouthing she like is in there. There a bathroom with all her things she needs. She change her uniform. It looks like Kurokawa Hana's uniform. "Finally! We're here! I can't wait till we see how everyone looks in the uniforms." said Sakura who is excited.

Tenten found hers. It was next Sakura's. It look like this: The door was black. Says 'TenTen' in a pretty red. There some pictures of wepans. Inside the room the walls are in a cool type of red. The bed was a regulaur bed like a boy would like. There was a some cabent. Also a wooden beru. A desk with a computer with a printer. Some room for homework. A laptop with a printer. XBOX 360 with games. Play station 2 with games. Gamecube with games. DS with games. DSI with games. PSP with games. A stero with music she might like. A tv with a VCR/DVD player. Ipod with music she might like. Skateboard with helmet, kneepads, and armpads. A cool cell phone with apps. Closet was full of clouthing she likes. She unpack all her things. She also has a bathroom with all her things. She change to her uniform. Her uniform has the boys' uniform pants and girls's top uniform on. The one Sasagawa Kyoko's uniform top look like. "This is going to a rocking year!" yelled an excited Tenten.

Finally Hinata found hers. It was a few doors down near Tenten's. This is how it looks: The door was a nice midnight blue color. Says 'Hinata' in a pure white color. Around her name was pictures of moons. Inside the walls are color is a nice light blue. She had a regulaur bed like Tenten but bigger. She had a desk with a computer with a printer. A laptop with printer. Enough room for homework though. Books in the bookself. DS with games. DSI with games. Ipod with song she might like. Same thing with the stero. A tv with VCR/DVD player. A cell phone with apps. Her phone is cool. A baseball bat, gloves, and balls. Skateboard with helmets, kneepads, and armpads. A beru like Tenten's. Some cabents too. A pair of boxing gloves. She has a closet with clouthing she loves. She unpack all her things. The bathroom has all she need. She change into her uniform. It look likes Sasagawa Kyoko uniform. Except the shirt sleeves is covering her hands a little if she doesn't roll it over a bit. Also she wears those black pants underneath the skirt that look like leggings. 'Why do I feel so nervous. Today I have a feeling that we're going to met surprising new people.' thought Hinata.

Everyone came out of there new rooms and now Reborn is going to explain some things to Hinata and Company.

"Okay. Now I'll expland you some things now..." Reborn said.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done. I hope you like it. Sorry its short.

Hinata: My h-hair is also is long and down.

Yamamotto: R&R.


	4. At School First Arrival

Kikizoey: OH MY GOSH! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! I HAD SCHOOL, MY LAPTOP BROKE THEN HAD A VURIS, I HAD THE SCIENCE FAIR, BABYSITTING, SEEING ANIME AND MANGA. ALSO BEEN PLAYING. So yeah I'm sorry.

Hinata: It o-okay.

Hibari: Tsk stupid herbivore can't do any right.

Kikizoey: Hph. Stupid skylark.

Everyone: o.O

Hibari: What did you say. *piss of but smirking*

Kikizoey: Oh don't give me that shit. You know what I saw.

Hibari: You want to die early. *pull out his tonfus*

Kikizoey: No... But I'll fight you. *pull out a staff*

Tsuna: Crap. There at it again. *sweat drop*

Gokudera: What me to stop it boss. *pulling out dynimates*

Tsuna: N-no n-need to Gokudera-kun. *sweat drop more*

Yamamoto: Hey Hina-chan lets go get sushi.

Hinata: S-sure. *blushes*

Naruto: No lets go get ramen Hinata-chan.

Neji: No neither you are going. Hinata-sama, your father want you now. Hanabi is there too.

Yamamoto and Naruto: Damn it.

Kiba: Anyway Kikizoey own nothing. Just story not anime or manga.

* * *

Hinata and her friends went into the living room.

"I would like to explain you somethings" said Reborn.

"Finally! Can you tell me why there so many different things here and not like the village" ask Naruto.

"Naruto! You jackass. Don't say out of the blue" said Sakura scoling Naruto.

"But Sakura" whine Naruto.

"Sorry about that" said a nervous Ino.

'Yes! Now billboard brow will leave. Then Sasuke come in and how awsome I am' thought Ino.

"Um... W-what do y-you w-want to explain for us" ask Hinata.

"I was telling you that you shouldn't tell were you came from. But I think Tsunade told you that already. So if anyone ask you where you come from say your from Tokoyo. Its okay to use your real name too. Just try not to give to much information about your self" said Reborn.

Everyone nod.

"Good everyone can go outside now. Except for you" Reborn said pointing to Hinata.

Everyone left while Hinata left to go talk to Reborn.

"Y-you w-wanted to see me" ask Hinata.

"Hinata, I want you to do something special for me after your done school. Meet me in this address around three" said Reborn giving her a piece a paper.

"H-hai" said Hinata. With that they both left to go to Nami Middle.

Once there go there they went to the office. Everyone was shock. It turn out all of them are not together Hinata is the only one by herself. It was Naruto and Ino together in Year One Class D. Sakura, Tenten, and Shikamru in Year Two Class B.

"Eh! Hinata-chan is by herself" said Ino and Sakura together.

"What" yelled Tenten and Naruto together.

"What a drag. Everyone supose to have partners" said Shikamaru.

"Oh no" said Hinata.

"Its okay Hinata-chan" said Sakura nervous.

"Yeah! We can ask to go change it" said Ino.

"I don't know guys" said Tenten pointing at Naruto yelling at the Secantary.

"What do you mean there is no more room!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm sorry but I know you all know each other but. There is only two free seat in Class D and one free seat in Class A" said the woman.

"Damn it" Naruto said under his voice.

"Come on Naruto. We have to go or will be late" said Shikamaru. Everyone left to there own class room.

* * *

**Hinata POVs**

I was walking to my class room. Sakura, Tenten, and Shikamaru went up staris to the third floor. While Ino and Naruto went to there since it was cloestest. I'm left alone at the moment. As I walk by I realise it was empty. I stop where the sign said 'Year 1- Class A'. Plus the teacher was there too.

"Are you Hyuga Hinata" said the teacher.

"H-hai" I said.

"Okay when I called you please come in okay" he said.

I nod.

* * *

**Tsuna POVs**

The teacher came in we all went to our seats.

"Class we a new student today please welcome Hyuga Hinata-san" said the teacher then a girl with long midnight blue hair and white eyes came starring at the floor.

'Kawii' I thought then blush.

* * *

**No POVs**

"Hyuga-san, Please introduce yourself" said the theacher.

"H-hello. M-my name is Hyuga Hinata" Hinata said.

"Anything else" ask the confuse teacher. Hinata just shock her head no.

"Okay then sit over in the back room near the window" said the teacher.

As she was walking everyone started at her making her blush. Once she sat down they stop.

"Anyway start the lesson for today..." said the teacher.

'She shy just like me. She remind me of Chrome alot' thought Tsuna.

'Is she alright.. Nah she just nervous I'll be nervous too' thought Yamamoto.

'Tek. Better to keep an eye on her just in case' thought Gokudera.

* * *

**Hinata POVs**

'Why did I accept this mission' I thought, 'I just want to be with Naruto.'

For the rest the time I concerate on the lesson then the lunch bell ring. Before I put any thing away three boys and one girl were at my desk. All the girls in the backround gave me an evil eye. I blush and started to became nervous.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done. Here the poll:

Here first place winners are Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayaoshi with six votes.

Secend place winners are Balis and Gokuedra Hayato with five votes.

Third place winners are Dino and Hibari Kykoya with four votes.

Forth Place winners are Rokudo Mukuro, Sasaggawa Ryohei, and Joshima Ken with three votes.

Fifth place winner is Kakimoto Chikusa with two votes

Last place Xanxus with zero vote.

Everyone: o.O

Chrome: R&R


	5. New People and Almost Fight

Kikizoey: I'm back once again.

Kiba: Why so happy.

Kikizoey: I don't know. Today I was hearing some Vocaloid songs. Essipelly Lord of Darkness by Katio. Both in English dub and English sub. Also Trick or Treat Kateko Hitman Reborn version both into English sub and English dub. Also in Lin and Rin.

Kiba: -_- That stupid.

Kikizoey: No it not.

Hibari: Just start the story herbevore.

Kikizoey: Wait let me say something. Anyway near the end you'll see the polls for Hinata's lover is.

Gokudera: Why not now? -_-

Kikizoey: Well I'm going to eat now. Do the disclamer for me. Thanks, See ya suckers. WMHAHAHAH. Okay I'm done. *went to eat something*

Gokudera: Damn it.

Tsuna: Anyway lets's do the disclamer.

Gokudera: All right boss. The bitch who left own nothing. Just the story not anime or manga. Thank God for that.

Everyone: Enjoy.

* * *

**Hinata POVs**

When I look up I saw three guys and one girl. One guy with silver hair and emerald green eyes. The next one has brown spikey hair and brown eyes. Next I see a girl with short orange hair and yellow eyes. Last a guy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Um.. C-can I help you" I ask.

"We were wondering if you like to have lunch with us" told the guy with pikey hair.

"S-sorry. I can't" I shutter and blush.

"Oh okay" he said.

"Listen woman! When the boss offer you to join us. You should feel honor" yelled the guy with sliver hair growl at me.

"G-gokudera-kun" said the spikey hair guy. So the guy who yelled at me is name Gokudera. Is that his first name or last name.

"Sorry about that Hinata-san" said the guy with black hair.

"Hinata-san. Nice to meet you. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko" said the girl.

"Nice to meet you Sasagawa-san" I said.

"Hinata-san you can called me Kyoko" she said.

I nod.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi" said the black hair guy.

"Gokudera Hayeto" mumble Goukudera-san.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. But I perfer Tsuna" said the spikey hair guy.

"Nice to meet you but I have to go now" with being said. I pick up my stuff and went out of the classroom to the roof.

* * *

**No POVs**

Hinata is still kinda freaking out why they came and talk to _her_. She wasn't used to have people being all friendly to her. This is her first time. Even in the academy that she just gradulated. The only reason why she has all friends is because of Naruto. She met Sakura and Saskue thourgh Naruto. She met Kiba and Shino since they're on the same team. She met Ino, Tenten, and Temeri thourgh Sakura. She met Choji and Shikamaru thourgh Ino. Also met Garra and Kankuro thourght Temeri. Finally meeting Rock lee thourgh Neji.

Once she was at the roof quietly eating her lunch. She finish eating it quickly less then ten minutes. Then throwing away inside the trash bin. She went back to her spot waiting for her friends to meet her here.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey everyone I have an idea" said Ino._

_"This got to be good" said Sakura._

_"WHAT WAS THAT BILLBOARD BROW" yelled a vey irrated Ino._

_"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME UGLY" yelled Sakura._

_"G-guys lets not fight" said Hinata._

_"Okay" they both said happily. _

_Everyone sweat drop excepet them. _

_"So what were you going to say" ask Naruto._

_"Let's eat at the roof" said Ino pointing at a roof._

_"Sure" everyone said and they went to find there class room._

End of Flash back

* * *

In five minutes after they all came.

"Hinata, your here early" said Ino.

"Yeah did you wait long" ask Tenten.

"N-no. I got here a few minutes ago" said Hinata.

"Anyway let's eat" said Naruto while everyone went to sit down.

Sakura hit Naruto behind his head. "Baka! You should be more considerate. Hinata may wait for long time" scold Sakura to Naruto.

"Ow. Your right. Sorry Hinata" said Naruto.

"It's okay. I finish my lunch while waiting so-" Hinata was inturpt by someone.

"Herbovore you disturb my nap. I'll bite you to death" said Hibari taking out his tonfus.

"What a drag" said Shikamaru.

"Finally a fight" said Naruto.

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE IS THAT YOU IN DISAGUISE!" yelled both Ino and Sakura.

"Cool what wepans are those" said Tenten.

Hinata just sweatdrop at them. She then turn around to Hibari, "W-we're very s-sorry for d-disturbing you."

"But Hinata-" said Naruto.

"BAKA! Remember why we're here for. Don't blow our cover" said Sakura whispering to Naruto.

"Hmph" said Hibari, "I'm guessing your new so. I let it off this time but," then point to Hinata. "Since you appolize for them your coming with me now."

"Hinata nod and stood up but Naruto said "Why does she has to go with you she ca-" Naruto was inturpt by Hibari tonfus hitting him on the cheek.

"Quiet Hevabore" said Hibari and taking Hinata's wrist and walking away.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done!

Naruto: Why you let Hinata go!

Kikizoey: To make the story flow. She can be a damesil in distress.

Everyone: -_- ... IDOIT! *throws tomatoes or sharp things at Kikizoey*

Kikizoey: Hey! *dodge all them* HA YOU MISS M- *got hit by a tomatoe in the face and got a knif on her right shoulder* -E! Damn this hurts... Anyway I started this chapter about two or three monthes ago but stop when Hinata was waiting so I uploaded today any. Polls time

* * *

1st Place is a three way tie with Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayeto, and Sawada Tsunayoashi with 8 votes.

2nd Place is a tie with Baslis and Dino with 6 votes.

3rd Place is Hibari Kyoya with 5 votes.

4th Place is another three way tie with Sasagawa Ryohei, Joshima Ken, and Kakimoto Chikusa with 4 votes.

5th Place is Rokudo Mukuro with 3 votes.

Last place is Xanxus with 1 vote.

* * *

Takeshi, Hayeto, and Tsuna: YES! :)

Baslis and Dino: Damn so close.

Kyoya: I'm going to see Hinata now. *walk away*

Ryoheu, Ken, and Chikusa: HELL NO YOU'RE NOT!

Mukuro: Kufufu I always have Nagi.

Xanxus: Hmph. Pathetic trash.

Kikizoey: So anyway R&R!


	6. The Three Way Fight Part One

Kikizoey: La la la. *walking in thourgh the door*

Everyone: *sitting with various sharp pointing objects and angry faces*

Kikizoey: Lalala. *doesn't notice*

Gokudera and Naruto: EHEM!

Kikizoey: Oh hi guys. *happy mood dies down*

Hinata and Chrome: RUN!

Naruto: We're going teach you a less-.

Kikizoey: *happy baby chibi face on with excietment mood up and running.* ARE THOSE WEAPANS! LET ME HAVE THEM LET ME HAVE THEM! *takes the weapans*

Hibari and Sasuke: Told you this will happen. *glares at each other*

Tsuna: This will turn bad now. Everyone Kikizoey owns nothing. Just the story not the anime or manga. But apparently now she owns weapans now. *sighs*

* * *

**Hinata POVs**

"Um where are we going" I ask.

"Where going to the Disaplimary Office" the strange guy said.

"So what's your name" I ask.

"Hibari Kyoya"

Akward silence fill the air.

We walk like this until we went to the office.

"Sit" he order in a strong voice.

I obey and sit in the sofa. I was surprisingly comforable.

"Now your going to-" he was inturrupt by someone burging in the room.

"Chairman there's a fight upstairs on the roof now" said someone.

He had a wired type of hairstyle I seen before in these old movies from these gangs. White shirt with black jacket and pants. Okay he seriously remind me of them now.

"Hpfm" all Hibari-san said before grabbing me to go up, "Herivbore you're coming too."

I nod and got up to follow them.

* * *

**No POVs Where the fight is.**

Punches and weapans where going everywhere. People from the Disaplarmy Comemitte came to try to stop it. Tsuna and the gang is fighting because of Gokudera... well kinda... Naruto and the gang excluding Hinata were also fighting. Kyoko and Hana were up there but ranaway because it "too dangerous" pfft yeah right. If it was dangerous why Sakura and Ino are fighting. There girls too... Wait there ninjas my bad.

"Now are you going to go and give up now" said on of the Disaplarmy Comemitte said.

"Yeah right like hell we are" said Naruto.

"Naruto Shut Up" said Sakura hitting Naruto on the head.

"Ow! Sakura" whine Naruto.

"Can you two stop fighting each other now" said Ino.

"HEY! Don't ingore us and the 10th here" yelled no other than Gokudera.

"Hey Gokudera no need to be all violent" said Yamamoto happily.

"OF COURSE WE HAVE TO BE VIOLENT! THEY INSULTED THE 10TH! YOU DAMNED BASEBALL NUT0" yelled Gokudera angrly.

"G-gokudera-kun its okay" Tsuna nerveously said.

"Tenth if you said so" Gokudera relcutant agree.

"What a drag this is. Naruto next time don't start this comotion" said a board Shikamaru.

"Hey its not my fault that they started it first" Naruto defended himself.

"Whatever" Shikamaru said.

"I'M HERE TO FIGHT TO THE EXTREME" yelled Ryohei.

"YOUR TO LATE LAWN HEAD WE ALREADY START IT" yelled Gokudera.

One of the Disaplarmy person said, "WHATEVER CAN WE JUST FINISHED THIS FIGHT!"

Everyone nod in agreement. Wierd they don't know why they stop in the middle of the battle.

* * *

**Naruto's Group Stratgey Plan **

"Okay so Ino and Sakura who you want to fight" ask Shikamaru quickly. Since two from the Disaplarmy Comemttie were coming.

"We take these two and group" they both said and did a round house kick to the face.

Those two just went out cold with a bleeding nose and a sore jaw.

"Fine. Naruto and I take these people" said Shikamaru pointing with his to the mafia family.

Naruto just nod his head.

* * *

**Tsuna's Group Stratgey Plan**

Tsuna just took his hyper will pills and his gloves are one.

"So who want to take who" Tsuna strangly said calmly.

"I could take the kid with the wierd hair style" Yamamoto said taking his sword out.

"YOSH! I TAKE THE GIRL WITH THE PINK HAIR TO THE EXTREME!" yelled a certian excited sun gurdain.

"Okay" said Tsuna, "Gokudera-kun is it okay I take the blond guy?"

"Ah sure tenth. I take that blond hair woman" Gokudera obendently but he really didn't want to fight a girl. But hey its for the tenth.

"Hey what about the Disaplarmy Comemitte" ask Yamamoto.

"I think we don't need to handle them" said Tsuna.

They all look over where they are and saw the girls fighting them. One by one they felled unconsious.

"Scary" they said at the same time.

* * *

**Tenten POVs**

'Why do I have a bad feeling now' I thought. I just need to go and get Hinata now.

* * *

_**Flashback NO POVS**_

_"Okay now. One of us have to get Hinata-chan now" said Naruto._

_"I say Tenten should go" said Shikamaru._

_"Hey what about me. I can do it" said Ino._

_"NO! I think I should do it" said Sakura._

_"Ah no offense Sakura and Ino. But you thought that was Sasuke" said Naruto in a nervous voice._

_"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN" yelled the Sasuke fangirls._

_"Never mind" said Naruto._

_"Okay I go now. Be back in a few" Tenten said as she got up and leave the room._

_As she was walking she bump into some._

_"Watch where your going you damn woman" said unknow silver head kid._

_"Well excuse me. I'm terribly sorry" Tenten said sarcarously._

_"Haha he didn't mean it" said a tan kid._

_"Whatever" she said while rolling her eyes as she left._

_"Gokudera-kun you have to be careful. She is kinda dangerous" Tenten heard while going down the stairs._

_Tenten just smirk. 'You have no idea.'_

* * *

**Tenten POVs** I was walking walking until bam. I walk into something.

"What the heck" I said out loud.

"Kufufufu. Seems like this one found out this room" said a mysterious voice.

'Crap. There's a pervert here' I thought before getting my scrolls.

* * *

Kikizoey: Sorry for the lateness. I started already but I had writer block and I was force to be sign up with these different things. Now I'm cheerleader for my school basketball team. Yeah I was force into it. I look more of a depressing cheerleader and I have to attend pratices and games. I'm also in my school newspaper. I'm there sectuary and repsentive for my class. So I have to go to the meetings. I'm in choir too. But I chose to join to go which means rehearsals and performances. Also some others things I have to do.

Anyway here is something from me and the characters from the story.

All characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Naruto and Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS OR THE OTHER HOLIDAYS YOU CELEBRATED! ALSO HAPPY EARLY THREE KINGS DAY!

Kikizoey: Yes I am Catholic.

Sasuke: PS. She wrote that we are force to say it.

Kikizoey: :) R&R


End file.
